Swords and hearts:Everlasting moments of adventure
by SSL4E
Summary: He is glad he has met her and chose her to be the love of his life... Scenes in one piece with winry as a crew member
1. Thriller Bark : Kumas Punishment

Kuma didn't leave anything tact in thriller bark..everything was horridly destroyed. The straw hat pirates were all down , hurt and losing consciousness .Kuma approached luffy and grabbed his shirt to pull him up.

"SHISH SON SON"

Breathing heavily, zoro pushed his limits for this attack. Opening his eyes wide , he notices that kuma is a cyborg .

"What the Hell are you?"

"Just like it is I am a cyborg .. created by the world`s most famous scientist …"

"I see,… all of this including your devil fruit powers" zoro says as he breaths heavily.

"you have to take one head … then you might as well take mine….It might not be worth that much now…. But it`ll be the head of the world's greatest swordsman…It should be more than enough"

"you plan on taking your Captain's place"

"It is the only way I see to save the crew….my ambition shouldn't be worthy if I don't protect my captains ambition"

He breathes heavily and glares.

"Luffy`s going to be the Pirate King!"

(Meanwhile)

She hears his voice and it wakes her up…. She stirs slowly and grits her teeth out of the pain..

Is her stomach okay ?.. her arms were around it the whole time..it should be safe. her legs aren't helping her to stand up.. a heavy rock must have hit them hard. She can see the bruises and blood covering her whole body , but she tries to sit up.

"z…zoro…" she whispers.

And she hears him saying :

"_you have to take one head … then you might as well take mine….It might not be worth that much now…. But it`ll be the head of the world's greatest swordsman…It should be more than enough"_

"_you plan on taking your Captain's place"_

"_It is the only way I see to save the crew….my ambition shouldn't be worthy if I don't protect my captains ambition"_

_He breathes heavily and glares._

"_Luffy`s going to be the Pirate King!"_

"N…No" her eyes tear up as she clutches her stomach and tries to sit up.

She hears him talking with kuma after seeing him hit sanji away to save them all:

"Roronoa Zoro,…It will be me who will put his pride at stake if I touch one of the crew members…. But if you want to take your captains place you might as well see hell…. You will take in all the damage that he experienced during his fight with odz and moria…".

He puts his hand in the red , big ball and gets a small ball out of it.

"you might as well try some" kuma says and throws the ball into zoro`s chest.

Winry`s eyes could not take it anymore!...he was screaming out of excruciating pain. He falls on the floor as he vigorously shakes and breathes. It is obvious that his body and bones are not listening to him anymore … he is broken and no one can bear the pain he goes through …

She wants to shout, but her voice isn't helping her…. All she could do is whisper as she groans from pain and cries silently.

Zoro clutches his hand and musters the strength to speak..

"L..Let me change the Place"

No .. she wouldn't let him… she moves her arm away from her stomach and grabs debris … she throws them weakly on kuma … though she knows they wouldn't do anything. She could at least draws his attention away from zoro.

Zoro`s eyes widen as he weakly stands up , breathing heavily he calls her name.

Kuma looks at her nonchalantly.

" Rockubell winry … or should I say Roronoa…. Running away from the place where you richly live with a couple of law-breakers has gotten you this far…"

Kuma walks to her as he speaks…

Zoro`s eyes widen as he musters his power to run to her …

"Your ability is very useful ... it could have been useful to the government itself… if only you had stayed in you place …."

Zoro reaches her before kuma does and stands in front of her.

Breathing so heavily , his knees lets him down as his whole body shakes from the ball he got earlier.

"_Don't touch her_" he glares furiously.

Kuama silently stares and after seconds reply's..

"I will keep my word , roronoa ….. I`ll be waiting behind the castle"

He moves away as his loud footsteps shake the ground and produce a loud voice.

Zoro turns to winry and gently puts his arms around her waist to lift her up.

She lifts her arm and grabs his arm. She cries as she feels his whole body shake. He is tormenting her.

"w…winry…stay with me…. Stay awake … are you okay?"

How can he ask her that!... when the explosion started , he did her best to run and protect her with his body. If it weren't for him , her body would have been crushed into bits.

"Don't …." She whispers as tears furiously fall from her eyes.

He knew what she means. She heard and saw everything. Zoro sighed and closed his eyes for a minute.

He leaned her back on a rock.

Winry looks at him desperately as she cries.

"zoro…. Please don't do this to me… your killing me"

"shhhh" he gently puts his forehead on hers.

His heavy breathing and her non-stop crying was the only thing they both heard. They both felt as if the world is involving them only.

Both closing their eyes and their foreheads on each other has made winry fear losing him and letting him go.

Zoro`s breathing stops and he opens his eyes to look at her.

She can see all the black lines drawn on his eyes from all of the pain.

She puts her hand on his cheek gently and starts to cry more. Zoro smiles shakily and moves his forehead away. He puts his hand on her cheek and caresses it gently with his thumb. she can still feel him shaking.

"I…I have to…" he whispers

"N…No.. zoro please" she gasps while crying.

"I want to protect you.. our baby and the crew.. our situation has never been worse than this… the whole crew is in danger….I have to winry".

He moves to caress her hair next to her ear, but she grabs his hand and shakily puts it on her stomach.

She looks down at her stomach and cries as she feels zoro`s hand on it.

She smiles as she cries and says "o..our baby needs a father—"

"And I`ll be the best one, I promise you that-!" he cuts her.

He kisses her forehead gently and they both lock their eyes together as he touches her lips with his thumb.

"I need you to trust me…" he whispers.

"I always do" she whispers back.

What a situation they are in…. tattered clothes, injuries and both bodies shaking.

Zoro leans slowly and locks his lips to hers. Such a sweet, gentle and painful kiss they are sharing. Their kiss lasted for a minute but they both felt it lasted for eternity.

They break their kiss and he pulls her in to a warm hug. winry raises both arms and hugs him back. She smells his metal like smell, mixed with blood and sweat and she clutches white tattered shirt at his back with her fingers.

Zoro could hear her muttering through his shirt .

"I love you so much"

He smiles and answers back

"and I`d die for you"

He breaks the hug and looks at her for the last time.

"I`m sorry" he whispers.

It was no time after he apologized , winry felt like she is losing consciousness again.

He had to put her to sleep…he knows how will it kill her to hear his screams. His pride won't even allow it…he wont make her hear him scream this way again.

(Behind castle)

Zoro breathes heavily as he stands next to the big red ball …. He then musters determination and puts his arms in.

To Be Continued…


	2. Louge Town 1

Louge town 1

The straw hats arrived and each one of them went to do their business. Zoro, however has am untold story from his side ... The story of how he met winery rocabell.

(zoro)  
>"kuso,... They're very expensive...What am I going to do... I can't enter grand line without three swords..."<br>He said troublingly as he walked around the streets of loge town. He then found a sword store and decided to go in.  
>"welcome! Customer take your time" the salesman said with a greedy look on his face as he was wrapping his hands with each other along with a cunning selling smile.<br>Zoro approached the salesman and put the money on the desk.  
>"I've got 100,000 beli ... I need to buy two swords with that amount"<br>"what! 10,000 beli !... I bet he is some kind of sword show-off" the salesman grunted.  
>(tashigi comes along , and events get going till the salesman gives yubashiri to zoro)<br>Tashigi leaves the store before zoro and before he gets yubashiri)  
>"I will entrust my dream in you... Since I haven't seen such brave swordsman in a long Time" he nods proudly.<br>'thanks,I'll gladly take that sword" zoro smiles as he scans the sword and checks it.  
>"um,excuse me"<br>Zoro and the salesman turn to look at a girl .  
>LIFor a moment zoro was looking at her with amazement ... He never knew why ... But he felt something different about her.<br>He soon realizes that he is staring when she locks her dark-brown eyes with his black ones.  
>He turns away and looks at the salesman.<br>"guess you've got another customer .. I'll take my leave from here" zoro says as he tucks his new swords next to Wado ichimonji on his haramaki.  
>He turns to leave and looks at her doesn't seem like a sword fighter ... He attire just portrays a fragile girl with no strength at all. Nami would look even more capable of handling herself in a battlefield .<br>Zoro walks to the door and hears her saying.  
>"um,... Sir ... I was asked to come and get a sword called yubashiri from this shop"<br>His feet stop and he turns again to look at her and the salesman.  
>"I am terribly sorry dear, but this man over there has already bought this sword" the salesman points at zoro.<br>She turns and looks at zoro ... She looks at the three swords hanging on his left side.  
>"oh..." she says as she tugs the stray of her black hair around her left ear gently.<br>"warei,you should have come before me and gotten the sword" zoro said as he grabbed yubashiri and pulled it out of his haramaki ... He walked to her and gave her the sword.  
>She didn't understand what he means ... He just told her if she'd come earlier she could've bought the sword , but now HE is giving it to her !.<br>"you can have it...but I'll sell it for you and buy another sword" zoro said sighing  
>"u...but...I couldn't , you've just bought it ... I wouldn't think it'd be a good idea!" she refuted .<br>She was so surprised from his attitude ...normally no one would be that generous .  
>She blushed when she looked at him and he did too .<br>The salesman noticed and grunted again.  
>She grabbed the sword tightly and smiled weakly at him.<br>He knew that there something wrong with him. Usually he wouldn't take interest In a girl this way... But there something about her that is making him feel this weird feeling .  
>He smiled back with the corner of his right lips raising slightly.<br>"In return of allowing me to have this sword ... Let me give another sword from my place"  
>She shyly said.<br>He raised a brow and asked " you have a store?."  
>"um,...yes and no" she said in a doubtful tone while looking away.<br>"ha?" zoro said questioningly .  
>She looked at him again and said " just follow me ... Trust me I know how to repay you"<br>He nodded and the both Went out of the store.  
>He looked at her figure from the back as he followed her and blushed again.<br>"kuso,something is wrong with me today" he said to himself.  
>She stopped and turned to see him.<br>Smiling she said " my name is winry... Rocabell winry..."  
>An amazing name , he thought... Never heard of such amazing name... For some reason he had a feeling that he will know this girl too well.<br>"Roronoa zoro.. Yorishiku"he said smiling back.  
>To be continued<p> 


	3. Episode 134 : Zoro no Fune Ban

Nami shouted saying :"I leave the ship shift with you zoro ...don't sleep off!".  
>"ah" he grunted<br>They all left to see the village they stopped by.  
>He was alone in this ship , he thought he might as well sleep. The crew would probably take long.<br>He wanted to shit his eyes and go to sleep ; but heard some noise on the other side of the ship.  
>He was alerted , grabbing his swords he went to check the cause of the noise.<br>When he looked closely , he sighed and relaxed.  
>It was only winry drying up the laundry she'd been washing for the crew.<br>She turned and looked at him.  
>Smiling she went back to her work.<br>" it's your shift" she said while folding one of the shirts.  
>" ahh, you didn't go with them?...I thought you did" he said while putting his swords aside and came closer to her.<br>"I'll help you" he said while picking up some of the blankets.  
>"oh,.. No it'd would be alright if I do them on my own" she said and took the blanket from his hands.<br>He looked at her then smirked.  
>"something is troubling you I know that"<br>She smiled and came closer . She leaned her head on his chest and sighed.  
>"I've been thinking ... "<br>"hm" he gave her a note to go on.  
>"honey... Why Don't you allow me to fight with you guys...I feel like I am just a burden to you guys... Even ussop is allowed to fight but I -"<br>He slowly pushed her out of his chest while she was talking and put his hand on her right side and kept caressing her hair.  
>"listen to me clearly winry" he said whole locking his eyes firmly with hers.<br>"you know that we are all are trying our best to keep you safe because of your ability and because of our kodomo... That's why you need to understand that this is the only way... You sure wouldn't want to wait for more 9 years if you lost our kodomo ... "  
>Tears started falling. From her eyes unconsciously .<br>His heart broke when he saw her in this state .  
>He put his forehead on hers and started to wipe her tears with his hands .<br>"why are you crying?"  
>She tried to muster some strength to overcome the lump on her throat.<br>"heh, I just thought it would be best if I were to be ninshin in a normal way... 9 getsus instead of 9 years"  
>"oi,...I don't care either ways" he said firmly .<br>"I know you wouldn't" she said smiling .  
>They hugged each other tightly yet warmly .<br>She then broke the hug softly and smiled again.  
>"are you okay?" he asked concerned<br>"I am better , my prince and hero " she said .  
>He blushed and looked away.<br>"a-any time, my princess"  
>She smiled and jumped slightly to kiss him on his left cheek.<br>She then turned to the laundry and stated working again.  
>He kneeled down with her to pick up some of the shirts.<br>They looked at each other and smiled yet he smirked .

After 3 hours

"oi...OI OIiiiiiiii" ussop was shouting  
>They both were sleeping snuggled .<br>"oi love birds" ussop grunted  
>Winry woke up while rubbing her eyes softly.<br>Zoro woke up after her and complained "what is it mataku Hito ga neten no ni yo"  
>He yawned loudly .<br>Ussop looked at winry and said " oi listen up ,, the others are calling you guys .., there's going to be a massive fireworks show... The biggest fireworks you'll ever see!"  
>Winry's smile got bigger and bigger and she stood up .<br>Ussoup helped her up .  
>"be careful " ussop said while lifting her up .<br>"ussop ... Let's go ... i wanna see the fireworks ... I am so excited !".  
>"kydarane" zoro grunted while getting up.<br>"kydarane jnai wayo Kono Marimo ! , winry- chan wants to see them" sanji shouted from far away.  
>Winry smiled and looked at zoro .<br>"let's go ,...please" she said smiling .  
>Zoro sighed saying<br>"wakata, daga ore soba ni hanarunayo"  
>She smiled and hugged him<br>"um... Thank you thank you thank you ,I love you!".  
>He smiled and nodded.<p>

To be continued


	4. sora jima arrival 1

Sora jima tochaku..

Zoro to winry tadaima o yatta

Zoro held winry tightly as the ship was moving around vigorously. She tightened her grip as she rested her head on his chest. Entering sky pea was really difficult; they were all catching their breaths because of the thin air. Winry put her hand on her stomach and started to try slowing down her breathing and compose it.

Zoro looked at her and then put his hand on her shoulder. winry was alerted and looked at him. She saw how difficult for him to breathe also, along with the whole crew. She looked at him again and smiled.

"you okay?" he asked softly.

"I… I'm o..kay" she said , still trying to catch up with her breath.

"But really it seems we've reached sora jima!" name said cutting in to get the crew`s attention.

Chopper was holding a binoculars and looking at a ship from a far.

"fune da!..Oi MINNA FUNE DA!" he said excitedly. The ship was destroyed and fell from the sky.

"what is it chopper "said sanji.

Chopper was scared.."there was a ship , but now there isn't!"

Zoro and winry came next to chopper and zoro sighed saying "calm down and tell us"

Chopper didn't have time to tell them as a guerilla came flying wanting to attack them.

Zoro and sanji knew what he wants as the braced themselves.

"Winry step back!" zoro shouted .

She wanted to back off , but soon she felt a hard and heavy kick hit her right arm vigorously, as she fell on the floor.

Zoro heard her scream and turned to go to her, but soon was hit by the same kick on his face and fell on the floor.

"WINRY!" Nami yelled.

Sorra no kishin o kitta

Luffy grabbed winry and made her sit up and rest her back on the ship`s fence.

"ARE YOU OKAY!" Luffy shouted.

Name hit him and pushed him away . zoro came running to where they are.

He kneeled down next to winry and put his hand on her head.

"you okay..where'd that bastard hit you!" zoro said angrily.

"honey your alright , right!...CHOPPER! , come quickly" Nami shouted.

Winry looked at the crew they were all around then smiled saying "I`m fine I was just hit on my right arm that's all!"

Zoro looked at he quietly and then stood up , walking away . everything was settled and she was treated by chopper.

Sorra no kishin explained everything to them as zoro was tightly holding winry`s hand .

They were all talking with sorra no ishin , but zoro and winry were having their own conversation.

"zoro, it's okay I already told you I am fine"winry said when she saw him gripping her hand tightly.

He lifted her hand and put it closer to his mouth and then kissed it softly.

"I just think it`d be best if you stick around with me all the time here…. Can you do that?" he asked.

She smiled "of course I can, but you worry a lot".

"I have the right to "he said , still keeping her hand close to his mouth.

She let go of his hand and then wrapped her arms on his right arm and laid her head softly on his arm.

They started to listen up with the crew.

To be continued


	5. Water 7 : Rocket Man

The train rocket man was running as fast as it could and all in it were anxious to get to Enies Lobby. Paulie and his crew were sitting waiting eagerly and franky`s family were shouting out of excitement. Zoro , luffy and name changed their cloths and kokoro basan flattered them.

" It looks like you`re all set do it!" kokoro

"Ba-chan Ba-chan …. When will we arrive?" chimney

"soon hopefully?" kokoro said doubtingly

"That WONT CUT IT" Nami Yelled

Winry smiled as she watched luffy trying to put meat in his pocket. She sighed and then shut her eyes for a moment of relaxation. It was in no time that she felt a warm jacket being put on her shoulders. She opened her eyes and turned to look at her back while she`s sitting to see the green-haired man smiling warmly.

She smiled back thanking him and grabbed the light brown jacket snuggling it closer to her. he grabbed a barrel and put it next to the barrel she`s sitting on. Sitting next to her he cleared his throat and crossed his arms while closing his eyes.

Winry giggled slightly and poked his left cheek.

"whats wrong?" winry giggled.

He opened an eyes looking at her and said "you`re the only one who didn't find fitting clothes on the train so I thought a jacket would at least keep you warm".

"Thank you … it's a great help actually" she said while putting one hand around her tummy and looked at it absent-mindedly.

She felt zoro`s hand on top of hers and she looked at him. Their faces were too chikai . but there wasn't something to be ashamed of anymore. They know everything about each other. What both eat; drink, like, what side of the bed they take when sleeping and what makes either sad or happy.

"zoro I'm going to do my best to-"

"shhh—nothing's going to happen … ore ga mamoro" he whispered to her only like always .

They were about to chuu but heard paulie shout as he pointed at them.

"WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO? AHH? GET A ROOM YOU SHAMELESS FOOLS"

Zoro raised a brow and smirked while winry blushed and put both her hands on her face.

"Omg , .. I forgot we`re in public!" she said.

Zoro put his arm around her shoulder and pushed her to rest on his chest.

"If you don't wanna watch then look away" he nonchalantly told paulie as the others were calming him down.

Name came closer to the two and stood before them. Putting her arm on her waist while grabbing her weapon on the other one.

"winry… you need to be safe at all times , so you should remember to keep on hiding on every chance possible… or while we break in , you can just stay in train" nami

"I understand" winry said sadly .

Zoro tightened his grip on her arm and crossed his fingers with hers on the other one. Lifting her crossed hand with his slowly to him and chuuing them.; he kept them near his mouth.

Luffy came next to nami and saw that winry is a little bit down.

"Oi …. Winry … you`re our nakama and you need to experience the adventures like us… so I say that you come with us and trust us " luffy

"CHOTTO LUFFY!... you know winry`s state isn't helpful at all!" Nami

Luffy looked at zoro and zoro sighed .

"iinn daa" zoro said

Winry smiled happily and chopper came and held her leg smiling.

"we`re going to have fun!" Chopper

"un" winry shook her head.

"Oh well" nami sighed.

Puffing tom was on sight and all of them charged in to the window . zoro wanted to go to so he let go of winry and ran off to the window .

Winry sighed smiling as she tucked her jacket around herself even more and whispered " I love you zoro" to herself as she looked at him stuck in the window between the others.


End file.
